


Make Me Yours

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Jace Wayland, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "Jace dies at Lake Lynn - but he comes back. Outwardly unchanged, but inwardly he is different. Darker. As if he has lost something - or left it behind on purpose. His soul, though Jace wouldn’t go that far. Rather his consciousness. Spit out from death, there is not much room for contemplating, for trying to be good and holding back. Jace is done with following rules and listening to what he should do or shouldn’t. He just wants. And he has always wanted Alec, his Parabatai, the only person he was never allowed to have. But now he doesn’t care about that anymore."Jace wants Alec to be his and though Alec tries to fight it, it is exactly what he wants too.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday K, I hope that this is what you wanted! Have a great day darling!

Jace dies at Lake Lynn - but he comes back. Outwardly unchanged, but inwardly he is different. Darker. As if he has lost something - or left it behind on purpose. His soul, though Jace wouldn’t go that far. Rather his consciousness. Spit out from death, there is not much room for contemplating, for trying to be good and holding back. Jace is done with following rules and listening to what he should do or shouldn’t. He just wants. And he has always wanted Alec, his Parabatai, the only person he was never allowed to have. But now he doesn’t care about that anymore. He just wants.

They train like they have trained a million times before. Naked skin on naked skin, a thin layer of sweat covering them both. Their breaths ragged, their cheeks flushed. Soon they switch to hand on hand combat, weapons just an unwanted distraction from what really matters. Punches against bare skin. Hot breath on sweaty faces. Jace smiles smuggly when he activates his angelic powers to pin Alec to the ground. Alec never looks more beautiful than when he is pinned to the floor, squirming under him, eyes blown wide with hidden arousal. But Jace knows it’s there. He can feel in their bond. He knows and he wants to have it. He wants to taste Alec, he wants to mark him up, he wants to make him completely his. He just wants. 

He pins Alec down with all his weight, Alec’s hands pressed over his head. Jace smirks when his free hand roams deeper, pinching Alec’s nipple until the other moans in responds before he lets his hand wander lower. Alec keens under him when his hand presses over the visible buldge in his pants. Jace feels the panic through their bond, but he doesn’t let go. He rubs light circles that become more forceful with each repetition. Despite his panic, Alec bucks up into his hand. That is when Jace presses harder and Alec’s lustful moans turn slightly pained. He tries to get away, but Jace is stronger. He increases the pressure on his wrist and squinches Alec’s cock harder. 

“My room. Now!” Jace growls more than he speaks. He doesn’t let go of Alec’s cock until he nods. “Good boy.”

Alec trembles under him and stands up with shaky legs. Jace grabs him and drags him to his room. When the door closes behind them and locking and silencing rune have been applied, Jace just watches Alec. He is still half naked and panting. He looks already undone. But when Jace is done with him, Alec will look wrecked. Destroyed. Because Jace wants. 

“Get on the bed.” 

But Alec shakes his head. He has taken a step back and crosses his arms over his chest, a defiant gleam in his eyes, which agitates Jace. Within a second he is in front of Alec, pushing him against the wall.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want it. Don’t you dare pretend to not want me. I can feel it in our bond. I can feel it here.”

Jace's hand rubs again over Alec’s still half hard cock, that twitches under the attention. Alec bites down on his lip to suppress the moan.

“No, Jace, we can’t…”  
“Oh yes we can Alec. And we will.”

Jace admires Alec’s body while he is stroking him to full hardness. He loves his neckrune that just screams to be licked, to be sucked at, to be bitten. He loves the way he swallows when he is nervous or aroused. He loves the way he always seems to look up, ready to give a blow job. Jace can’t wait to bury his dick in Alec’s throat, making him gag around him, making him swallow his come. Jace just wants and he will take what has always been his. 

But Alec shakes his head, despite the arousal and want Jace feels in their bond, despite his hard cock in his hand. And Jace huffs annoyed.

“You can have it the hard way or the easy way, Alec. Don’t lie to me that you don’t want it.” But Alec is anything if not stubborn. So he shakes his head again.  
“Very well. The hard way it is.”

With a groan Jace spins Alec around and pushes him on the bed. He has activated his strength and speed rune - and stamina - Alec has no chance. Before he can truly understand what is happening, he lies on the bed, face pressed in the pillow, his ass in the air.

“Jace, please..”  
“Shut up. You can beg later for me to fuck you harder. But now you will keep quiet or I will gag you. Well, maybe I'll gag you anyway, you’ll look pretty with a gag. You decided to have it this way by lying to me.” 

While he speaks he has quickly taken a rope and bound Alec’s hands on his back. But not only his hands, Jace crosses the rope several times over Alecs back in a beautiful pattern before he secures his hands there. Alec looks hot like that. Like a piece of art. He yanks Alec’s training pants down and slaps Alec’s ass lightly, relishing the yelp that escapes his Parabatai. Jace grins, Alec will do so much more than yelp when he is done with him today.

It is a bit tricky, but finally the pants are completely gone. He pushes Alec a bit better in place before he binds his ankles to the bed. Alec cannot move now with his hands bound on his back and his ankles secured to the bed. His ass in on full display for Jace to play with, just as he has dreamed of so many times. Jace groans and frees his cock, stroking it while he just watches Alec’s bound figure. Alec pants lightly, his cheeks are flushed with need and humiliation. He looks more beautiful than ever, even more beautiful than in the training room.

Jace grabs Alecs head and pulls him up, to finally have access to the rune that was tempting him since the day Alec had placed it there. Purposely placed there, Jace was sure about that. He licks along it, tasting Alec’s sweaty skin for the first time. He moans when the salt hits his tongue, mixed with the flavour that is so distinctivly Alec. He sucks until Alec starts to shiver - and then he bites down. Alec yelps with pain and tries to get away - but he can only stay where he is. The ropes are tightly knotted and Jace helds his head in a bruising grip. When his teeth untangle from his skin and Jace starts sucking again on the spot, Alec cannot help but moan at the sensation. Tears prickle in his eyes but he cannot help but groan with pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear how much you like it.”  
But Alec really is stubborn. “No, Jace, let me go.”

That is when Jace really has enough. He hisses and lets Alec’s head fall back to the pillow. He turns his head so that Alec faces him. 

“Open up.” His fingers press down on Alec’s bottom lip, but Alec presses them together in a thin line.  
“Open up or I will go in dry.” 

Alec’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to let Jace in. Jace pushes two fingers in, not very gentle, pressing down on Alec’s tongue before he shoves them in deeper, making Alec gag. And Jace cannot help but think how heavenly his cock will feel once he pushes it in Alec’s hot throat that flutters so tempting around his fingers. He adds a third finger and pushes them in and out Alec’s mouth, fucking him thoroughly with his fingers. He feels his own arousal spike, but he also feels Alec’s through their bond. Alec might lie to him with his mouth, but their bond never lies. He wants that as much as Jace wants it. Maybe even more.

Jace smirks when he settles back behind Alec. With one hand he follows the line of Alec’s curved back. He caresses his asscheeks tenderly before he spreads them. Alec’s hole looks tight, pinky and perfect. But when Jace will be done, it will look even better. Puffy and red with his come dripping out of it. 

Teasingly Jace rubs his index finger over Alec’s little pucker before he pushes in. Alec hisses at the sting, not used to have something inside of him. And his spit is better than nothing but no replacement for real lube. Jace smacks his ass to shut him up. He has brought this on him himself. Jace smiles when he see his red hand print on Alec’s white skin. He loves to mark Alec. He loves to make him truly his. 

Jace pushes in further, the tight ring of muscles slowly giving in. Alec squirms uncomfortably, but Jace grabs around him to feel his cock still being hard. He gives it a few strokes before he adds a second finger, pushing in and out faster, fucking Alec’s ass with his fingers just as he has done before with his mouth. When Jace finds Alec’s sweet spot his yelps turn into needy moans. Jace twirls his fingers a few more times before he adds a third, loosening Alec’s virgin hole more. He really wants to bury himself into this hole until his balls nestle smuggly against Alec’s ass, but Alec first needs to learn his place. He needs to learn that he has not to lie to him ever again.

He withdraws his hand and hums lightly when he hears Alec’s whine at the loss. 

“Don’t worry baby boy, soon you will feel even fuller. But first I have to punish you. You have lied to me and we cannot have that, can we. And your ass will look even better when I’m done with it.”

“Jace...”  
“Sh, Alec. Or I really will gag you. You have brought this upon yourself. Now take it like a man.”

Alec yelps when Jace’s hand comes down with a smack on his bare ass. A red mark is blooming where his hand has hit naked skin. Without giving Alec time to contemplate, Jace brings his hand down on the other cheek. Alec’s ass clenches at the impact and Jace cannot suppress a moan. His palm stings, that means Alec’s ass hurts, too. He lifts his hand and smacks Alec’s buttock again. This time, Alec cries out in pain.

“Yes, let me hear you, babyboy. Let me hear you scream Parabatai.”  
Jace hits Alec again, watching with satisfaction that with every blow Alec’s ass gets redder and Alec’s cries turn into sobs. He tries to get away but the shackles have no leave, he is bound to take what Jace is giving him. 

Jace lifts his hand and brings it down even harder, several times in a row. Alec’s ass clenches again and Alec cannot help but whine. At that sound Jace stops, though his own cock is painfully hard now and he really likes what his hands do to Alec. With a soothing gesture he rubs over Alec’s abused, red ass. 

“Sh, you are doing so well, Alec. You are so good for me. It’s soon done.” 

He rubs small circles over Alec’s sensitive skin, adding a bit more nails to it each time, until Alec starts to whimper again. A delicious sound Jace soaks up like a sponge. He squeezes Alec’s abused ass that feels hot against his palm. Jace looks up at Alec and moans at the sight. Alec’s face is covered in tears and fuck, he looks so gorgeous like that. Jace just wants to see him more often like that.

With a nearly regretful smile he smacks Alec again before he scoops up to him, licking away his tears, kissing his lips, claiming him, swallowing all sobs that still spill out of his mouth. He feels their bond humming, Alec's want and need for this.

“I will untie your hands now, Alec, and then you will spread your cheeks for me so that I have the best access possible to your hole. And then I will spank it, four times. Sh, I know you can take it,” he croones when Alec starts to shake. “And then I will fuck you like you always wanted me to fuck you. And when you are good for me, I will use lube.”

Alec just nods, tears still falling down his cheeks. Jace catches them with his thumb and brushes them away. He smiles when Alec leans into the touch, as good as he can given he is still bound tightly.

Jace unties Alec. A low growl escapes him when he sees the marks the rope has left behind. Beautiful red marks are running down in a ziczac line on his back, the red matching the color of Alec’s ass. He runs his hand down Alec’s back, scrubbing lightly with his nails, making Alec curve his back in a perfect line. Jace knows Alec likes this. He feels it in their bond and Alec’s cock is still hard, it even leaks precome. 

Gently Jace massages Alec’s wrists, that show beautiful red lines.

“Now.” His voice is low but firm. 

And Alec obeyes. Jace growls in the back of his throat when he sees Alec submit willingly to him. He could have fought, now with his hands free, instead he reaches around him and spreads his cheeks wide. For him. For him to take.

“Fuck,” Jace mutters. 

He has fetched a small crop from bis drawer, running it down Alec's back teasingly, causing Alec to shiver in anticipation. He lifts it and brings it down, not too harsh this time, but Alec yelps nevertheless when the thick end of the crop connects with his hole. Jace smiles when already the first blow turns the pinky pucker a shade darker.

“One.”  
He slaps again.  
“Two.”  
Alec’s hands shake, but they don’t let go of his ass, presenting his hole to Jace for him to punish. He knows he deserves it.  
“Three.” The crop connects with Alec’s hole a third time. Alec cries out.  
“Sh, baby, just one left to go. I know you can take it. You are so good for me.” Alec trambles under his praise.  
“Four.”  
The smack rings through the room. Jace leans down to press a kiss against the already puffy and red rim. Alec squirms at the contact, but when Jace’s tongue darts out and he starts to lick, he pushes slightly back. Jace savors Alec’s taste, one day he will eat him out properly but he cannot hold back any longer. He wants to be inside of his Parabatai.

He presses one last kiss against Alec’s hole, before he draws back. He reaches for the lube and squeezes a considerable amount on Alec’s entrance and on his hand before he slicks up his cock. Alec’s ass radiates heat and his hole looks so fuckable in its red, puffy state. But what Jace turns on beyond anything is that Alec still holds himself open, ready for Jace to take. He quickly pushes in his lubed fingers to loosen Alec again, exploring his inner walls with his fingers. 

Both boys groan when Jace lines himself up with Alec’s hole, sinking in in one go to the hilt, until his balls nestle against Alec’s red ass. Alec cries out when Jace bottoms out, but the pleasure is clearly audible. And then Jace starts to move. He sets a punishing rhythm, pulling nearly fully out until only the tip is left in Alec before he slams back in. With each forceful thrust his balls slap against Alec’s already bruised skin and Alec moans and groans with pain and pleasure. Alec feels tight around Jace’s thick cock and he cannot draw his eyes from the way Alec’s hole stretches around it. With one finger he circles the rim around his cock, grinning when Alec’s hole clenches at the touch, relishing the soft whimpers that fall out of Alec’s mouth. He fucks Alec relentlessly, allowing him to draw back his hands from his ass to support himself better. Each thrust is more forceful and deeper than the one before and Jace can feel his orgasm approaching. He grabs Alec by his hair and yanks him back, the new ankle making Alec moan loader. Jace hits his prostate now with every thrust. 

“Come on my cock or not at all.”  
“Jace,” Alec whines. “Please, fuck me harder. I need to come.”  
“Then come for me Parabatai, come for me.” Jace increases the speed of his thrusts and opens the bond fully. His own orgasm rolls over him in a wave just when Alec comes all over his belly, covering himself and the bed in come. He comes untouched as Jaces smuggly states. 

He rides out his orgasm while kissing Alec’s deflect rune, sucking the bite mark he has left earlier, making it redder and more prominent. Everyone would see who Alec belongs to. Everyone would see that Alec was his. 

When he pulls out, Alec hisses lightly at the sting but also at the loss. Jace smirks while spreading his cheeks, admiring Alec’s well-used hole. It has just the right shade of red. Come dribbles out and Jace pushes it back in gently, causing Alec to whine softly. Jace reaches for his drawer and pulls out a plug. Not too large, but large enough that Alec will remember who he belongs to. He wants his come to stay just where it is for Alec to feel him. Alec can still not move, his ankles are still bound to the bed. His head rests on the pillow, panting lightly, a blizzed out look on his face. He jerks when he feels the cool of the lube and the plug on his more than sensitive hole and whimpers pitifully when Jace pushes the plug gently but firmly in. Alec’s rim stretches around the thickness of the plug before his hole gives way and swallows it, closing around the base. Jace circles around it with his thumb admiring the way it looks nestled between his red cheeks. He slaps playfully at it, before he unties Alec. 

Alec moans softly when he is finally free. His thighs shiver from the strain to be in the same position the entire time. He rolls to the side, too tired to get up. Jace smiles when he looks down on his Parabatai. He has been right. Alec looks wrecked now. More beautiful than ever and truly his.

He fetches a warm, wet washcloths and cleans first Alec and then himself, peppering Alec’s dump skin with soft and tender kisses. He snuggles up behind Alec, moaning contently when he feels Alec jerk lightly when his red ass connects with his skin, but relaxing again without drawing away. Jace bends over him to kiss him properly, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. He kisses away all of Alec’s tears before he settles back down again, one arm possessivly splayed over Alec’s waist, pulling him in even closer. He feels the hotness radiating from Alec’s ass and the red marks on his neck look like a claim - they are one. 

Alec is his and his alone. And he will remind everyone and Alec of this fact every day. Even though he thinks that Alec won’t probably need the reminder, considering the content smile on his lips and the blissed out look - and his red ass, that will remind him of this fact every time he will sit down for the next days. 

"You're mine," Jace whispers against Alec's ear, a promise as much as a threat.  
"Yours," Alec replies sleepily before his eyes flutter shut. "Always yours." Jace feels the truth of these words in their bond.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or a kudo, thank you.


End file.
